Sparky
|ability=Spark |category=Regular enemy |caption= Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork |card number = 73}} Sparky is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. When Kirby inhales one, he gets the Spark ability. Physical Appearance Sparkys are tear-drop-shaped blob-like creatures with light green skin. They have two pitch-black eyes located at the bottom of their body. They also have two yellow orbs that are surrounded by electricity (in the original version of Kirby's Adventure, these orbs were originally eyes. But in later games, this idea was scrapped). These electrical orbs are presumably how Sparky creates its spark attack. Sparkys are generally a pastel greenish-aqua color. However in Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Sparkys also come in other assorted colors like blue, yellow, and lilac. It is also worth noting that originally Sparkys with bright pink in color. The first game to feature Sparky's current coloration was actually Kirby's Dream Course. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sparky debuted as a common enemy in Kirby's Adventure where they provided the Spark ability. Unlike many of the other common enemies such as Waddle Dee or Waddle Doo, Sparkys will not just walk off in one direction regardless of what happens, but slowly make their way towards Kirby trying to bump into him deliberately. Because of their lack of legs, they move by taking small jumps from place to place or one large hop which covers more distance. When Kirby gets too close to the Sparky, it will create a small electric field that shocks Kirby causing him to bounce along the ground stunned for a moment. This is usually just a minor inconvenience, but can be dangerous if Kirby is near a bottomless cliff or annoying if Kirby loses his copy ability since there will be less time to gain the ability back and more of a chance of the lost ability getting away. Other games Sparky is generally regarded as the main provider of the Spark ability. As such, they appear in all games which feature said ability; their behavior is generally unchanged from game to game, and will usually bounce around slowly and generates an electric force field as means of attacking Kirby. When controlling one with Ghost Kirby in Kirby: Squeak Squad, it takes a while to create its electric field, but can still deal damage by crashing into other foes. Some Sparkys also make a cameo in Kirby Super Star Ultra in the Mt. Dedede stage in Spring Breeze as audience members. Sparky appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Spark Challenge, the Smash Combat Chamber, and Magolor Race 1, 3, and EX. Related Quotes Artwork KA Sparky.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Sparky.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Sparks.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Sparky 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Sparky KSqSq.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KA Gordo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' The 'Course Sparky.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Sparky.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_2-bordercleared_2.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' kirby5-6_1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (50).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Sparky.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Sparky Yellow.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Sparky KCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Sparky_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' sparkyKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sparky|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sparky Attacking|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KA Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sparky sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palettes) KPL Sparky sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' / Kirby's Dream Land 2 KDC Sparky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Sparky sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KDL3 Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Sparky sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Sparky sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Category:Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe